monster_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
Gameplay
Resources Energy Energy is the primary resource in Monster Squad. It is signified by the blue lightning bolt on the top on the screen. Energy is consumed by playing quests, and replenishes automatically at a rate of 1 energy per 3 real-world minutes. Energy can also be gained as rewards or bought in the in-game Store for gems (40 Energy for 10 Gems; 80 Energy for 20 Gems; 120 Energy for 30 Gems). Most islands require between 2 and 10 energy per quest. Some special islands have quests which require as much as 40. When starting a new game, a player's energy cap is 40, and can be increased by completing an entire story island at Hard or Hell difficulty (for example, completing all 6 Sprout Island stages on Hard results in a permanent cap increase of 1 energy). When the player's current energy is below the cap, the energy display at the top of the screen will alternate between the player's current energy amount and a countdown timer. Once at or over the cap, the timer will display "MAX" and no new energy will be gained. For example, if the player has 40/40 energy and gains 30 through a reward, the counter will read 70/40 and "MAX". As the player plays quests, the counter will decrease, but the timer will only restart when the energy falls below the cap. Friendship Points Friendship Points, or FP, is another currency in Monster Squad. It has a maximum cap of 2,000 which cannot be increased. Friendship Points can be sent by a friend, or acquired when another player uses your Leader on a quest. Usually both result in 20 FP, but certain events double this to 40. There are two places to use Friendship Points: To play quests on the special Friendship Island (100 FP each quest regardless of difficulty) or to buy a blue cube in the store (200 FP per cube, or 10 for 2,000). Friendship Island quests do not have high cube drop rates (and often do not drop any at all), but result in gold and experience. Occasionally, there are other islands which allow FP to be used for certain quests (such as the last K9 Kingdom quest, which requires 300 FP). Gold Gold can be found, usually, while exploring however there are some exceptions such as the Training Island which will net you no gold regardless of how many runs you do. Be aware of Events when going onto Islands as they will let you know if there is a X2 Gold drop. The most efficient way to farm lots of gold is to keep an eye for when Treasure Island is open.(It is open all days on Saturday and Sunday!) It is also possible to sell your extra monsters, this is only really recommended when you amass lots of low-star monsters. Such as 1-3*'s as the most they will sell for is 1,000 gold. Gold is used to increase the strength of your team, be it through Boosting, Fusion or Crafting Magic Stones. You may also use gold to increase the number of Team Pages you have. Gems Gems are the 'premium' type currency which you can buy from the in-game store. However, Monster Squad allows you to gain Gems quite easily without ever having to pay. One-time clear bonuses can be 2-5 gems of certain Islands. Quests which can be done Daily/Weekly/Endless, are also other ways to gain Gems. Levelling a monster to level 30, will reward you with a random number of Gems. Be aware that you should hold off on levelling monsters solely for Gems as there are events that can get you double the amount of Gems rewarded. Entering the Arena 51 times or more will give you 30 Gems per week, regardless on your position. Gems can do a great many things. If you die on a Quest, you can restart exactly where you were, party revived and fully healed along with any Cubes you've found still intact. They allow you to draw from the Mystery Box (50 Gems required), and have a chance to gain some extremely powerful monsters, even event-exclusive monsters. One yellow cube can be bought for 30 Gems. Or 11 (10+1 Bonus) Cubes can be purchased for 300 Gems. Gems can purchase more Fuel/Energy..(40 Fuel for 10 Gems; 80 fuel for 20 Gems; 120 Energy for 30 Gems). Gems can buy more Gold. And finally, Gems can also buy more Inventory Slots which will allow you to carry more Monsters. One new inventory slot will cost you 3 Gems. Four inventory slots will cost you 9 Gems. Twelve new inventory slots will cost you 18 Gems. Other Resources Arena Tickets allow the player to enter the PvP Arena. Each ticket allows one battle, and tickets replenish at a rate of 1 every 10 real-world minutes. The cap is 10, which cannot be increased. If the player has no tickets, 1 gem can be used to enter the Arena. Sky Tower Tickets allow the player to enter the Sky Tower to fight for M. Stones. Tickets replenish at a rate of 1 every 120 real-world minutes (2 hours). The cap is 5, which cannot be increased. Raid Keys allow the player to enter a Raid Island. The player gets 1 key per day (With a max of 1 as well), and can only use it to unlock a single island for that day. Missions Missions can be found by clicking the "M" Scroll on the Main Page. The following are categories within it: Daily If you were to do these every day, you can gain a total of: 40 Fuel / 20,000 Gold / 1 Gems / 1 Blue Cube. These do not change. Weekly Weekly Missions are a little different. If there is an event on then this is where you'll be given anything from a small amount of Fuel to Rare Monsters. Endless Endless quests don't necessary never end, but they do replace finished ones with any you've completed. If you kill 1,000 monsters then the next is to kill 5,000. These tend to give Gold and Gems as rewards. Quests Quests allow you to explore Islands. Certain Special Islands have more positive effects such as, more gold or more EXP for your Monster. More information can be found at the Islands page. Quests require Fuel/Energy to continue with. If you happen to die, you will be given the option of continuing or else abandoning the quest - forfeiting any Gold or Cubes you found. Raids are also in this menu. Arena Participating in the Arena requires you to use an entry ticket. Entry Tickets recharge at 1 for every 10 minutes with a maximum of 10. Every week the rankings are reset and it starts all over again. The Arena allows you to gain Gems and Honour Points. Honour Points can be used to exclusively summon 4-6 Star monsters, including Dragomi at the in-game Store. Honour Points are only obtained if you rank within the top 50% of the Arena Fights. Your percentage can be found by visiting the Arena at any time. Sky Tower :Main article: Sky Tower Sky Tower allows you to go through 50 floors in the hope you will have certain Stones drop. You gain only 5 tickets, and it takes roughly two hours for 1 ticket to regenerate. Each Floor becomes more challenging, but the rewards increase in value. In Sky Tower there is also a special meter called "Fever". Within each of these Floors, you will fight and upon killing an enemy your Fever meter will increase. Once the meter is filled, you can choose when to activate it. Activating it then means that no mana is required for any of your skills -- in which case you can do a vast amount of damage in a short amount of time. All Bosses are shown before entering the Floor. Along with a Tip which you can click on to gain some insight into what the battles will be like. You also have a time limit, if you pass this, you will automatically fail the Floor. Crafting Magic Stones Crating Magic Stones can help boost 6*, 5+, Level 30 Monsters. However, it is a long process. 1) Crafting Magic Stones requires that you have beaten the Moonlight Desert Island before you are allow into the Sky Tower. 2) Crafting certain Magic Stones also requires that you have beaten a specific floor for the recipe. 3) Crafting Magic Stones costs a varying amount of Gold. Around 35,000 per Stone for S Ranked Stones. 4) Be aware that the best Tier of Stone may not actually be as helpful on a certain Monster than another. Let's take the Time Stone III and Time Stone II as an example. Time Stone II has Cooldown Reduction -14% and Max HP+900. Time Stone III has Cooldown Reduction -14% and Critical Hit+5%. There would be no point placing, say, Time Stone III onto a Monster whose primary aim is to heal, or buff your party because that extra 900 health may keep it alive long enough to cast All Heal and eventually win the fight. Also, at current there are no Rank E recipes as these are found on Floors as drops. This is so you can make a Rank D Stone after a few successful attempts at the Sky Tower. Monster List The monster list is where you can see which Monsters you have caught, levelled to 30, or simply just encountered. Those greyed out are monsters you have fought in Island/Quests. Fighting other players' monsters will not unlock entries. Entries can be easily sorted, by Attribute (Fire, Water, Nature or Normal) and then further narrowed down by Star level. The top counter will show you exactly how many monsters you have encountered along with the total possible. Monster Attributes Monster Attributes are which element the monster is from. There are four elements. Fire, Nature, Water and Normal. Fire Monsters do 50% extra damage to Nature Monsters. Nature Monsters do 50% extra damage to Water Monsters. Water Monsters do 50% extra damage to Fire Monsters. Normal has no strengths, but no weaknesses either. It is good to keep in mind that even if you build a superior Fire team, if it were to fight a Water team -- it will be 50% less effective!